ERES MIO
by fuyu no kory
Summary: KAI X REY VAMPIROS... Cuenta una vieja leyenda que hay un monstruo que a surgido desde lo mas profundo de los abismos, a tenido que burlar a la mismísima fuente del mal, todo con solo un propósito en especial… Por fin consegui subir la historia


† **­**冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬

**Capitulo 1: Quimérica leyenda**

† **­**冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬

Cuenta una vieja leyenda que hay un monstruo que a surgido desde lo mas profundo de los abismos, a tenido que burlar a la mismísima fuente del mal, todo con solo un propósito en especial…

… asediar a una familia entera…

Se dice que esta aberración de las tinieblas, siempre a existido...desde los comienzos de los tiempos estuvo allí…lo que nadie sabe es la verdadera razón de lo que pretende…o por que esta en aquel lugar…

...solo se presenta cuando es tiempo de reclamar lo que por derecho es suyo…

…...y ese tiempo a llegado…..

†**­**冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† ****КxЯ † **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬

Según los ancianos cuentan que el valle donde esta su aldea, pertenece a aquel que vive en las lejanías y cuya mansión esta incrustada cerca de las faldas de la montaña…

Los pobladores habían llegado a ese sitio desde tierras bajas, habiendo oído hablar de un lugar muy bello que existía entre las montañas del norte de China y atraídos por este relato fue como acabaron en ese lugar, tan exótico y bello..Pero había un problema, esas tierras tenían ya un dueño que las había comprado todas, pero sin amedrentarse se asentaron en tales tierras…

Por la noche una sombra impávida cruzo su débil campamento y rápido todos los pobladores se arremolinaron en contra de aquel ser extraño que solo los veía con la mas fría de las miradas, mientras que su rostro resplandecía pálido por la luz de una fogata cercana.

— pero que osadía están en mis tierras y aun así se atreven a tener tanta rudeza asía mí – pero algunos jóvenes que no creyeron en las palabras de aquel joven, lo rodearon dispuestos a golpear a semejante mentiroso; a pesar de las protestas de los mas viejos.

Cuando un quejido se hizo perceptible para todos los habitantes que se hallaban cerca, los chicos se alejaron encogidos de espanto, menos uno, que para la consternación de todos estaba sujeto por el cuerpo que aunque más pequeño lo sostenía con una fuerza impresionante, obteniendo la atención de todo el que estaba cerca de allí, inclusive del que posteriormente se presento como jefe de una de las tantas familias que ahora tenia pensado residir en esas montañas

Tras unos momentos, aquel joven fijo su vista en una chica que acompañaba a el señor de mediana edad que hablaba sin parar, fue en ese instante que una sonrisa escapo de sus labios sobrecogiendo a todos los lugareños. La chica que se percato de la intensa mirada con la que era escrutada, se escondió tras su padre pero fue demasiado tarde, el chico sin detenerse en pensar los deseos de ella. Con una voz firme demando que a cambio de cederles esa porción de tierra quería a la chica. El padre de aquella joven quiso negarse ya que ella era la única hija que tenia, pero por consejo de toda la aldea decidió aceptar y cedió a su hija sin reproche alguno.

Kai solo reía al ver la cara de la chica…sin duda se parecía tanto a su abuela…

— entonces el trato esta hecho, yo me quedare cuanto quiera a tu hija y tu podrás conservar las tierras en ese periodo…— dicho esto se acerco al padre de la jovenzuela y con un susurro casi imperceptible para los demás le dijo –creías que aun en este lugar podrían escapar…ustedes han venido a mis manos por sus propios medios…— dejo escapar una risotada una vez que dijo esto y tomando a la chica se dio media vuelta con ella y se entrevero entre el profundo bosque – alégrense, no serán mi alimento…- al decir todo esto una pequeña risa se dejo oír por entre las profundidades del bosque, perdiéndose de inmediato.

El señor de mediana edad solo dejo caer una lágrima de impotencia al ver alejarse a su única hija con el ser que toda la vida habían tratado de evadir…

…que pensaría de él su difunta esposa, ya que ahora no había podido defender a su única hija…ah! Su esposa!..Como la extrañaba…

Con el transcurso de los meses, la gente del pueblo como pago por su hija fue nombrado el nuevo patriarca de la nueva aldea, que a cada día iba tomando forma…pero a pesar de todos los presentes que le daban, el ahora patriarca no asía mas que pensar en su hija y su difunta esposa, tanto que no tardo en caer enfermo…y de un día a otro, murió.

Li-jian, era como se llamaba la chica, quien al enterarse de la muerte de su padre; escapo de su captor y regreso adonde estaba la aldea ya formada. Los aldeanos respetuosos de el trato que se había hecho con el terrateniente de esas tierras, ofrecieron regresar a Li-jian pero para su sorpresa, el joven amo descarto esa idea, diciendo que 'ya la había ocupado bastante y que si querían se la podían quedar, que mas tarde iría por la siguiente'. Los pobladores poco entendieron sobre esto pero para Li-jian fue más que una amenaza, fue su amo recordándole el destino de su familia.

No paso mucho para que un joven mozo pidiera su mano en matrimonio y esta aceptara, produciendo la siguiente generación de esa familia…Li-jian trajo al mundo una hermosa bebita que heredo su hermoso y largo cabello negro y los ojos color café claro de su padre. Sin duda la pequeña era hermosa y cuando los años pasaron se volvió el objetivo de todos los jovencitos de la aldea, tenía un carácter muy dulce y a la par de su hermosura se ganaba corazones por donde pasaba….

Li-jian se sentía orgullosa de su hija, y seguro que si su esposo viviera también se sentiría orgulloso por tan hermosa perfección, el nombre de la chica era Liu-chun, en honor a su abuela paterna. Su padre le había decidido poner el nombre de su difunta madre, ya que al parecer su esposa no tenia intenciones de seguir preservando su verdadero apellido…era una cosa muy rara sobre todo en aldeas pequeñas como la suya pero no le presto mucha atención, y ahora era lo que mas agradecía Li-jian ya que al ver esos ojos y decir el nombre de su hija le recordaba a su marido que no ase mucho tiempo había muerto en un fatídico día cuando salieron de caza…

Pero ahora eso era lo menos importante aun le quedaba su hija..o al menos eso creía ella, ya que en la noche menos esperada y de la comodidad de su alcoba su pequeña fue secuestrada por el joven que asía años, lo hubiera hecho consigo misma…esta por demás decir que eso la devasto por completo, trato de reunir ella sola a los pobladores para ir a rescatar a su pequeña y traerla de vuelta a casa pero nadie la tomo en cuanta, por que bien sabían ellos lo peligroso que podía ser aquel ser…si bien ellos quedaban descartados, en pueblos de tierras bajas habían oído hablar de los horrores que aquel individuo causaba durante sus visitas nocturnas y por nada querían ganarse el desprecio del joven

Li-jian no se dio por vencida y reunió a pesar de todo a varios hombres de la aldea que estaban en contra de aquel chico o mas bien dicho que lo asían por avaricia, esperando que tal vez si lo vencían se quedarían con todas las riquezas que este poseía….pero justo una noche cuando estaban todos reunidos; Liu-chun apareció por entre el bosque y para sorpresa de todos venia de la mano de su captor.

Li-jian corrió a abrazar a su hija ignorando la presencia de aquel ser al que odiaba con todo su alma, y asiendo caso omiso de la fuerte descarga que por un momento atravesó su pecho…simplemente abrazo a su hija quien al sentirse a salvo en brazos de su madre, se puso a llorar en su regazo

— nos vemos en unos años— y dicho esto, aquel individuo desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a una muy pálida Li-jian con su hija fuertemente abrazada

Pasado algún tiempo la chica contrajo nupcias con un joven de la aldea que no le importo el hecho que la chica obviamente ya no era virgen se enamoro perdidamente de ella y no descanso hasta que por fin la hizo su esposa; sus noches de amor pronto produjeron un bello fruto, que heredo los ojos de su padre, de un dorado intenso como el sol …solo que había algo diferente esta vez. Algo que por generaciones en toda la familia, no había pasado…la joven había tenido un niño…

…de larga cabellera negra y de ojos tan dorados como el sol ….

Li-jian se llevo la imagen de su nieto como ultimo recuerdo de una vida terrenal, totalmente feliz de que por fin hubiera cambiado algo y que tal vez así por fin se rompiera la maldición que azotaba a la familia…tal vez así aquel chico bicolor los dejara tranquilos…—…todo acabara con el … — y dicho esto Li-jian cerro sus ojos para siempre, ante una sollozante Liu-chun que mantuvo su mano fuertemente apresada hasta el final…

† **­**冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**†**


End file.
